


Finding the Moment

by weirdwriterperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Magic, Multi, allison isaac scott and kira dont know what they are doing, but coming in closer to friends part, wont be a big part of it but their progression will be mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwriterperson/pseuds/weirdwriterperson
Summary: Jax has known she is trans. And now, with her own place and job, she is finally in a place to actually tell people. It would be a lot easier though if monsters weren't always attacking.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Finding the Moment

Jax paced around the room, bracing for the party.

This was going to go fine. It had to. There was no reason why anyone should be weird about it. Everyone was fine with Danny being gay, so they had to be fine with the whole LGBT scene. Probably.

On the other hand, Jax had read too many forum posts from people talking about how they had expected the same, only to receive backlash from coming out as trans.

_Fuck._

Reaching out, Jax grabbed the closest thing to her hand: an old soccer trophy. Without a second thought Jax chucked it full force across the room, watching it brake through and stick into the wall.

She would probably have to fix that.

Trying to force herself to calm down, she went back to the mirror. She had chosen a light blue button down and black jeans. Even put on some clear nail polish. It looked nice.

But was a button down too stereotypically masculine? They wanted a look that wasn’t obvious, but once people knew they could look at and be like ‘Oh, ya. That person is totally a girl!’

If it were too masculine though what could she change into? Once again, she started rifling through her various tops. Unfortunately, Jax had bought most of these clothes with the direct intention of them looking so masculine no one would question it.

After tonight, she was burning all the polos.

Okay, maybe not all. She didn’t hate polos. She just wished she’d ever mustered up the courage to buy anything else.

Were any stores open?

Her phone buzzed lightly, shaking the table with an incoming text.

**Danny 7:14 – You still picking me up?**

Shit. Now she was late too.

People already being upset with her probably wouldn’t change how they would react to the news that Jax wasn’t as male as she’d led them all to believe, but them being in a good mood couldn’t hurt.

Luckily, Danny didn’t live far.

Jax watched her friend leave the house in a plain grey t-shirt and light blue jeans, stumbling just enough to show the telling signs of someone who had pre-gamed.

“Finally, Jackson.” he laughed, climbing in the car, “Was worried you forgot me.”

Jax scoffed, internally cringing at the name. “No way, this party is too important.”

“Is it?” Danny asked this more to himself, choosing instead to focus on the radio. Jax was fine with that. Didn’t really know how she’d justify the statement. To Danny this was a party using their graduation as an excuse to drink. To Jax though, this was the last weekend she had to rely on her parents.

She had already found a job as a secretary for a local dentist’s office and all the paperwork was filled for her to move into an apartment on Monday. Plus, she had some money she’d squirreled away over the years. It was a shit job and a shit place, but nothing that her parents could take away when they found out. Not even any political strings for them to tug.

And Jax had no illusion that they’d take whatever they could. Her parents barely tolerated Jax being friends with Danny because he was gay.

This was it. Jax could finally tell everyone without fear of what would happen when the small-town gossip brought the news to her parents. And this was the perfect way to do it. All at once. Rip off the band-aid.

God, this was going to suck.

“Well this is going to suck.” Jax could always trust Danny to say what she was thinking.

Looking at the house though, Jax could see what he meant. Stiles had decked out Derek’s place, complete with a poorly constructed paper banner reading, ‘Con-Grad-Ulations!’

“Typical bullshit.”

“At least we’re fashionable late,” Danny gestured to the other cars, already in their usual spots for pack hangouts.

Jax sighed again, “Sorry?”

“Dude, I’m kidding.” Danny shot them a smile. “Come on.”

Before they were even in the door, Styles was there and shoving party hats onto both of their heads. Jax tried to dodge, but the nerves had her slow. When it came to fight or flight, Jax tended to freeze.

“There’s more food and drinks in the kitchen if you’re hungry. Everyone else is playing jackbox in the living room!” Styles glanced between the two for half a second, “Hey Danny! Mind if I steal a moment alone with Jackson for a quick sec?”

Danny met Jax’s eyes, trying to gauge how she felt. He was still overprotective since learning about what happened with Matt.

Shivering at the mere thought, Jax still gave a small nod. “Go make me a drink. You’re better at that mixology stuff than me anyway.”

Reluctantly, Danny headed in.

Once he was out of earshot, Styles pulled out a small cloth bag.

“What’s that for?” Instead of answering, Styles reached in to grab a pinch. “Mountain ash?”

With a flick of the wrist, the ash formed into a circle around them. “Specially made to stop prying ears. Wolf ears to be exact.”

His smirk took up most of his face in a really annoying way, but Jax had to admit it was impressive. The wolves spying on each other had become a problem. Even catching Erica and Boyd having sex hadn’t been enough to put Scott off from it. The boy just _had_ to know everything.

If this worked, it was invaluable to the pack’s continued privacy.

“So,” Styles began, drawing out the word. And just like that, the feeling of being impressed turned into fear. If Styles didn’t want anyone to listen, this was not about to be a fun times conversation. “As you know, it’s kinda my job to keep track of all of you. Make sure you’re safe and everything.”

Did Styles brake into her laptop? He would have seen her posts on those forums asking for tips on coming out as trans. He isn’t attacking or acting mad, which is good. But he is concerned. Does he think someone else will be mad?

“Jackson?”

Fuck, she stopped listening. “What?”

“I asked why you’re getting a place of your own.” His brows were furrowed now, studying her face.

“Sorry,” Jax shrugged, trying desperately to play it off. “Just can’t live at my parent’s place forever, you know? I’m not a looser or anything.”

Nose flared. Fuck, now Styles looked mad. “I’m not a looser for staying with my dad asshole, he needs me.”

“Fuck off, Stillinski.” Did he really just try and make this convo about him? And here Jax was thinking he fucking cared. He was probably more worried about how this would affect him. “I didn’t say you were.”

Jax watched as Style’s face continue to contort. “What did you mean then?”

“Not everything has to do with you, Stillinkski.” Jax pocked him in the chest with her finger. A part of Jax’s mind tried to remind her that part of the plan was NOT pissing people off, but Styles had started this.

“Right,” Styles growled angrily. He looked like he didn’t really believe her, though. Which was dumb, considering that _not everything has to you with you Stillinski, like, for real!_ “Anyway, back to the point. Why aren’t you moving in here. I mean, Derek spent a bit of money fixing this place and making sure everyone had a room. And you didn’t exactly pick the nicest of neighborhoods.

Hey, the murder of the three previous owners helped greatly with the price. Besides, Jax had spent so long making sure that she wouldn’t be relying on her parents accepting her, she weren’t exactly thrilled with the idea of doing that with the pack.

No, she wasn’t going to have to limit who she were for anyone else.

Jax leaned in to whisper in Style’s ear, “I’d like to see someone try and rob me.”

Letting her claws out, Jax cracked her fingers. Styles laughed at the action. Wasn’t the exact response she were going for. Definingly did not fit the vibe of the way the convo had been going.

Jax squinted at Styles in confusion, but before she could figure out what happened he was turned around and kicking away the circle. “Well, if you ever change your mind!”

With that Styles was darting back inside, off to host somewhere else.

Jax went to the kitchen to meet back up with Danny who was waiting with a drink and a cocked eyebrow.

“So,” He said, “What was that about?”

Jax took a big drink. Maybe she should have told Danny before? Some of the people on the forums suggested it. Said it would be easier if one person they really trusted knew beforehand and was there to support.

She pulled out her phone, briefly debating typing it out for him to read. It would be the only way to tell him right now without half the house hearing. But that also just felt stupid. And for some reason she _really_ didn’t want to tell him yet.

“Earth to Jackson?”

Jax took another drink, “Sorry.”

“Dude are you ok?” He leaned in to whisper, “You’ve seem… off tonight.”

Nodding Jax started to take another sip, but then thought better of it. Downing her drink wasn’t exactly the best way to prove that she was fine.

“I’m ok. Promise.”

Despite not really seeming to believe her, Danny dropped the issue. Knowing him, Jax figured he’d try to bring it up again later when they weren’t in the house full of people with super hearing. Like any good friend would, of course.

But, if everything went to plan he wouldn’t have to. Jax would explain everything today to everyone.

Finally, both of them joined the group in the living room.

Derek really had done an amazing job on the reconstruction. It had the cozy cabin in the woods vibe complete with all the wood. A large brick fireplace with a wide hearth was going beneath a TV mounted to the wall. It looked like he had taken the decorations right out of a magazine, they were styled too aesthetically and nonfunctionally (knowing Derek, the possibility wasn’t out of the question).

There were two couches that sat four each and numerous bean bags in the closet for when everyone was there at the same time. Which was usually every other Saturday with Styles’ new pack bonding rules. One couch had Kira, Scott, Allison, and Isaac. Honestly, it looked super awkward. Jax couldn’t keep up with what was happening with the four of them. The other couch consisted of Styles, Derek, and Lydia. Erica was laying in one bean bag with her legs draped across Boyd’s who was in another.

Not giving herself time to debate it, Jax sat on one of the bean bags. It totally was not because they feared the backlash she might get and wanted to have space in between them. Nope. Not going to admit that.

Danny himself had moved to sit in between Lydia and Styles.

Pulling out her phone to join the lobby of Murder Trivia Party, Jax took a deep breath and tried to calm the fuck down. She could _smell_ the panic coming off herself. Jax had better hearing and smell than the others, so they might not have noticed yet, but it wouldn’t take them long if she didn’t chill.

Originally the plan had been to just get it over with, tell everyone as soon as they got there. Now though, she was wondering if she should wait till the end. Have a nice night and then be able to run and hide after making the announcement.

Fuck, when did she become a coward?

Acknowledging that it was cowardly didn’t seem to make it any easier. Instead, she just set their nickname to Jax and joined the game.

The evening was going fine. No major beefs or brawls. The biggest problem was Erica fighting with the trivia questions.

“NO!” Erica screamed, making her flinch back, “I _know_ one of the seven words you can’t say on television _has_ to be bitch! What the fuck is M supposed to stand for?”

“Motherfucker.” Lydia replied with her signature smirk,

Erica seemed personally offended by this. “Motherfucker is included, but not bitch?”

“Umm, guys?” Isaac’s voice came from behind, returning from getting snacks.

Before they could turn to look, Erica was yelling again. “Fuck! I was so close to landing on the live option. Stupid spinning wheel of death, death, and more death.”

“Guys!” Isaac said again, louder. “Creepy shadow thing!”

That got everyone’s attention.

Sure enough, when they turned around there was a shadow of person on the wall. Only thing was, there was no person attached.

Everyone jumped up, extending claws. Styles half whispered, “Derek, any idea what the fuck that is and if it’s dangerous?”

Out of the corner of her eye Jax saw Derek slowly shake their head no.

 _Great_.

“Right.” Styles sighed before taking a step forward. “Hello! I see you came to join the party! Can we get you a drink or anything?”

Fucking Styles.

It seemed to respond though, lifting away from the wall and taking on a dark misty form.

“Maybe just a soda or are you looking for something stronger? If you want, I can make you an excellent drink that involves watermelon vodka and orange so- “

Before he could finish the thing darted across the room. Derek made a swipe at it, but his claws didn’t seem to be able to catch. Suddenly it was swarming Lydia, the black mist surrounding her.

“Lydia!” Jax’s voice and Style’s rang together.

But just as quick as it got to her, it was gone. Sinking down into the shadows of the floors and disappearing.

Luckily, Jax got there before she hit the ground. Un-luckily, she was unconscious.

Everyone was there trying to see if she was ok. Blocking them out, Jax just listened.

_Thump. Thump._

“She’s got a pulse, but its slow.”

“Veins around her wrist are black.” Derek noted, “Deaton.”

With that he pulled her from her arms and started off to the door.

With a glance at the floor where the thing had slithered off to, Jax shook her head and followed Derek. This really wasn’t how she planned for this night to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep writing fics about Jackson coming out until my brain stops yelling at me to. Which will be never. So there you go.


End file.
